The present invention relates generally to an indicator and more particularly to an apparatus for indicating the correlation or correspondence between the burners and controls of a kitchen range.
The presently known kitchen ranges include a series of burners and corresponding controls. Correlation between the burners and controls is usually indicated on the actuating or control knob. For example, initials, such as "LF" indicating the front-left burner, are embossed on the control knob.
The control knobs are, however, interchangeable between the controls, such that the burner-control correlation can be confused or destroyed. Lack of correlation creates an obviously dangerous situation, particularly with respect to the recently developed ceramic top ranges wherein an activated burner is substantially indistinguishable.
Additionally, the use of initials, such as "LF", whether on the control knob or a plate adjacent the control knob, offer no assistance to a non-English speaking user. In this situation, correlation between the burners and controls must be committed to memory, thereby introducing human error into the selection of a burner element.
As such, the presently known ranges and burner indicators do not meet safety standards recently promulgated by various agencies, including Underwriter's Laboratory and the American Gas Association. These standards are effective Jan. 1, 1976.